Memorias de un poltergeist
by Sorcieres de la Neige
Summary: ¿Quién podría recordar todas y cada una de las bromas - y sucesos que las acompañron - de la historia de Hogwars? Reto Conmemoración de la saga HP, del foro Draco Domiens Nunquam Titilandus. Niesugui


**Gui:** Hola a todos. me paseaba yo por el foro Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus cuando vi que proponían un reto guayoso y genialoso al que me apunté en seguida. Es una **conmemoración de la saga de HP**, desde el primer libro hasta la última película y todo lo que hay en medio. Así que me cogí un personaje intentando variar en lo que a protagonistas se refiere, unas cuantas situaciones bien sabidas y le puse humor. Y ha salido esto. Digamos que el título varía según la persona que lo lea. Cada cual lo interpreta como quiera.

Un saludo grande a **Seleniita Black de Malfoy**, por dar la idea y llevarla a cabo y a _todas las chicas del foro_, porque con ellas se abre un universo mucho más grande que los libros.  
>Otro saludo a <strong>Miky<strong>, que a ver si te metes en el foro de una vez :) y que me has hablado de HP5justo cuando yo escribía sobre esa parte. Gracias por ser tú y hacer todo lo que haces.  
><em>*no, si parece que he escrito un libro, con la cantidad de agradecimientos*<em>

**Disclaimer**: Absolutamente todo (menos las letras) es de Jotaká. _Cualquiera que diga lo contrario pretende engañaros._  
>(ups, <strong>disclaimer del disclaimer<strong>: Frase de la Princesa Prometida, de William Goldman)

* * *

><p><strong>Memorias de un poltergeist (muerto de risa)<strong>

El uno de septiembre siempre ha significado, entre los alumnos de Hogwarts, un retorno de todas las emociones allí vividas. Siempre hay unos cuarenta alumnos nuevos que se dejan fascinar por todos y cada uno de los secretos de ese lugar mágico, y todos los veteranos han sido en su día nuevos. La magia invade ese lugar como la luz del sol invade la tierra a cada amanecer.

Siempre hay, en la conciencia colectiva – formada tanto por alumnos varios como por profesores, fantasmas y el celador de turno – eventos de especial importancia o momentos de pesadumbre en los que no ocurrió nada.

Tenemos a un selecto personaje que es, entre los que se quedan en Hogwarts por mucho que los alumnos se vayan, el único con el espíritu y las ganas de reír suficientes como para recordar todos y cada uno de esos eventos. Es endemoniado, simpático y pesado. Ese tipo de ser al que acabas evitando pero que tiene más de una cosa interesante bajo la manga de su traje.

Es, de hecho, el único poltergeist del castillo y se llama Peeves. Si no sabes lo que es un porltergeist, te perdonamos. Yo tampoco lo sé, pero se me ocurre imaginármelo como un duendecillo con zapatillas de punta rizada y un sombrero de cascabeles grotesco y divertido.

Si hablas con él – cuando está de humor – puede contarte cómo llegó al castillo la noche más oscura del mundo y como atemorizó a todos sus habitantes durante un tiempo. Cómo la buena de Helga le dejó quedarse y desde entonces usa ese punto a su favor ante cualquiera que intente echarle. También puede contarte todo lo que ha pasado desde entonces. Los calcetines de Madame Burke, el susto del Gran Comedor, la creación del movimiento de escaleras, la llegada de los cazadores sin cabeza, el día del cuadro de la pera, el primer torneo de los Tres Magos, cuándo se volvió loco sir Cadogan, las mazmorras y sus gritos, la invasión de los centauros, el golpe de gracia del armario ropero, la Sala Incognoscible, la gárgola del despacho del director, los sucesos de la Cámara de los Secretos, la maldición del puesto de Defensa, el día que se plantó en Sauce Boxeador, la tila de la profesora Sinistra, la llegada de Harry Potter…

Y así sucesivamente. De hecho, igual que se acumularon los sucesos entre los años 1870 y 1900 (desde que Nick Casi Decapitado envió la primera carta al Club de los Cazadores sin Cabeza hasta los problemas de la gárgola del despacho del director), se acumularon entre los años 1991 y 2000 (de la llegada de Harry Potter hasta la reconstrucción completa del castillo). Se ve que es cosa del fin de siglo. Y que en los 1870 estaba Galatea Merrytough como nueva profesora (para gran regocijo y revolución de los chicos, que buena la armaron) y en los 1990 estaba Harry Potter.

Y de Harry Potter, Peeves te puede contar muchas cosas.

Creo que fue – y Peeves me lo confirma – en la época en la que intentaban emparejar a Filch con Pince, cuando llegó Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Las noticias volaban y en un minuto y tres segundos todo el Expreso de Hogwarts sabía que Harry Potter estaba a bordo. Él era el único – o de los pocos – que no se había dado cuenta de eso. Ese chico siempre fue algo rarito y poco avispado. Normal que no fuese a Slytherin.<p>

Cuando más tarde Peeves mantuvo su conversación anual con el Sombrero Seleccionador, le preguntó como había ido eso de Harry Potter. El Sombrero le confesó que le habría gustado ponerle en Slytherin pero el terco chico no había querido. Peeves se sorprendió:

-Pues no sé para qué le meterías en Slytherin. Como bien sabes, los tontos y valientes tienen su sitio en Gryffindor. Eso les tendrías que decir a todos. En Slytherin, listos y malos. En Ravenclaw, listos a secas. En Gryffindor, tontos y valientes. En Hufflepuff, tontos a secas.

-Di lo que quieras Peeves, pero es gracias a una tonta a secas que te quedas aquí.

-Bueno, escúchame. Tontos a secas es otra manera de decir "buena gente". Solo confiaría en los de Hufflepuff pues su rango de buena gente, por muy tontainas que sean, los eleva cuando estás en apuros. Yo solo digo eso.

Y se fue tranquilamente a espiar la clase de Defensa. Le hacía gracia contar todas las veces que tartamudeaba Quirrel y repetírselas después. "Ochenta y siete quirinitus, ¡ochenta y siete!".

Fue una buena época. El fervor se hizo ver claramente cuando el mismo Potter – que había acabado, nadie sabía como, en el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor – se tragó la snitch dorada en su primer partido, Me-mo-ra-ble. Sobretodo por la cantidad de canciones y bromas que hizo sobre eso con los alumnos de séptimo algo fumados en la Sala de los Menesteres.

La cosa se complicó al final del curso. Nadie había tenido la intención de pasar por el pasillo del tercer piso, pero los fantasmas y Peeves sabían de la existencia de Fluffy. Más de una vez, el poltergeist había atraído a alumnos que huían del squib de Filch hasta justo delante del perro de tres cabezas, para divertirse un poco. Nadie se enteraba, los alumnos no contaban por ahí que habían chocado contra monstruos gigantes por si había sido un alucinación. El caso es que popotty y sus amiguitos fueron, se colaron, pasaron las pruebas y acabaron – después de quebrantar tantas normas y sin que nadie supiera exactamente cómo – con ciento treinta puntos de más (o algo así).

Nada justo, pero como bien sabía Peeves, los Gryffindor eran tontos y valientes. Habían usado la parte "valientes" para hacerse los héroes y la parte "tontos" para hacer como que no tenían ni idea. Ya, ya, ya… Y la parte tonta y favoritista de Dumbledore les había dado los puntos.

* * *

><p>Como todos sabemos, el siguiente hecho memorable, a parte del aniversario de muerte de Nick Casi Decapitado que fue de los mejores hasta la fecha – gracias a la podredumbre de la comida – fue que alguien abrió la cámara de los secretos. Este tema, Peeves lo comentó con una sola persona, y además lo hacía para chincharla. No, si es que ni siquiera era una persona, ya estaba muerta y se llamaba Myrtle. Si no la conocéis, no os perdéis nada.<p>

Recuerda el terror, que Dumbledore se fue, que Potty hizo de nuevo alardes de heroísmo y esas cosas tan guays que suele hacer. Lo más divertido de ese año, sin embargo, fue cómo persiguió a los alumnos de sexto de Slytherin que habían comido ostras – robadas – en mal estado. Vomitaron durante tres horas porque no se atrevían a ir a la enfermería y Peeves disfrutó de lo lindo haciendo mil y un ademanes de ir y contárselo a Filch. Además de un disfrute interno con los demás profesores del que nadie hablaba: ciento cincuenta formas de meterse con Gilderoy Lockhart. Los alumnos tiraban bolitas en su clase que le daban en el pelo y después, él mismo se sorprendía de "lo bien que le quedaba el pelo nevado". Será imbécil. Los profesores se burlaban de él sin que lo notase. "Ya que usted ha batallado contra tantos monstruos, si pudiese limpiar el castillo de arañas…" cuando todos habían visto su pésima confrontación al boggart-arañita diminuta que apareció una vez que Lockhart abrió el armario ropero de la sala de profesores.

Un año de risas y bromas, a lo sumo, coronado por una aparición que nadie pedía de popotty y su panda de amigos ininteresantes.

* * *

><p>El año siguiente, sin amargo, fue el mejor de todos y aún lo recuerda con una sonrisita en la cara. La diversión empezaba desde el primer día, con dementores en todas las esquinas. Además, los buenos de los gemelos Weasley – qué compañeros más divertidos – se aliaron con él contra unos Hufflepuff de quinto "tontos a secas y buena gente" que intentaban hacer trampas en los TIMOS de una manera… que más pésima imposible. Les vendieron tres tipos de elixires para la agilidad cerebral que los dejó en cama durante dos semanas enteras, sin encontrar al agresor (que había sido Peeves pero tenía una espléndida coartada que le habían montado los gemelos).<p>

El siguiente evento importante (dejamos de lado que Trelawney bajó de su torre y se cayó por las escaleras de caracol y siguientes hasta el tercer piso porque Peeves le había "encerado el camino") fue sin duda el ataque de Sirius Black. ¡Que chico más simpático! A Peeves siempre le había caído bien. Y que Lupin apareciese ahí, como profesor, el mismo año en que volvió Black, fue espléndido. No sabe si fue o no casualidad, pero fue de lo mejor que podía pasar. Snape y sus siempre patentes rencores, Lupin y su cndición "incómoda", Black y sus doce años de cárcel a la espalda. Si es que, ¿qué mejor ambiente ara un reencuentro?

En opinión de Peeves, habría faltado James – gota que colma el vaso – pero el pobre estaba muerto. Un minuto de silencio. Total, que Black ataca a nuestra querida Imelda, la señora Gorda. Lupin no se toma su poción. Snape sospecha. Ju, ju ju, ju. No hay cosa más divertida.

Veamos, acabó torciéndose – por el maldito hecho de que Potter apareció en el lugar de la fiesta y todo se hundió, porque se hicieron todos amigos y el reencuentro tan esperado pasó a segundo plano – aunque Remus y Sirius se abrazaron, según lo que oyó Peeves después, cosa que le causó gran regocijo porque los dos se habían auto-roto el corazón pensando que el otro era un espía.

Así que, se fueron todos menos Quejicus, el siempre-ahí mortifaguillo de tres al cuarto enamorado de una muerta y con rencores hacia más muertos. Mal, mal, mal. Eso no es divertido Snapecito.

* * *

><p>Lo bueno es que la diversión se recuperó la Navidad siguiente. Como todos saben, retomaron el torneo de los Tres Magos – gracias al simpático de Dumbledore que a veces escuchaba ideas anónimas (mandadas por un poltergeist).<p>

_Mini paréntesis: Peeves sigue creyendo que todo esto se originó gracias a él, pero el que mandó la carta anónima a Dumdledore y a Fudge fue Barty Crouch. Junior._

Total que esas navidades había el triple de gente en Hogwarts y los muérdagos encantados perseguían a cantidad de alumnos – cortesía, una vez más, de los gemelos. Aunque la idea la dio Peeves recordando las travesuras de los Merodeadores. Peeves los acompañaba en su danzante vals y atrapaba a las víctimas para que el muérdago las alcanzase. Fue genial: consiguió que Jared Vance besara a Susan Bones delante de Hannah Abbot cuya cara viró al rojo granate – también las de Vance y Bones. Hizo que Astoria Greengrass fuese acorralada por el bueno de Goyle y que Katie Bell se besase con su peor enemigo (los dos acabaron saliendo, como todo el mundo sabe). También incumbió la cosa a los franceses y búlgaros de tal manera que un compañero de Viktor Krum fue acusado de besar a siete chicas de Hogwarts – que estaban encantadas aunque se quejasen – y Fleur Delacour acorraló a Roger Davies, entre otros.

El paraíso de las parejas "a lo Peeves" como podemos ver. Es que ¿quién desperdicia un baile de Naviad? Peeves puede deciros quién: el héroe y nuevamente llamador de atención de Popotty. El muy pánfilo no consiguió una buena chica, y aunque lo hubiese hecho, tampoco es que supiera bailar. Para eso, más valía aplaudir a Neville Longbottom que por lo menos no dejó tirada a Ginny Weasley.

Digamos que cuando apareció el mal bailarín con Cedric Diggory muerto, Peeves dejó las bromas de lado. Entendía que el colegio estaba triste (fue a ver a Myrtle para que se fijase en que estaban mucho más tristes que cuando murió ella. Y eso que a los dos los mató la misma persona) y no dijo muchas cosas. Vio un atisbo de lo que quedaba de miniBarty, chico majo donde los haya, aunque ya no: no tiene alma.

* * *

><p>La magistralidad, al año siguiente, fue hacerle la vida imposible a Dolores <em>tosecita ridícula<em> Umbridge. El año Umbridge fue espectacular. Antes de hablaros de los fuegos artificiales made in Weasley, hay que mencionar unas cuantas cosas: los excregutos de cola explosiva de Hagrid del año anterior y Rita Skeeter, los decretos de enseñanza y las supervisiones de los profesores.

Todo se inició con los excregutos, que habían sido muy útiles en el Torneo del año anterior, pero que habían llegado a oídos de la Umbridge en voz y manos de Rita Skeeter. Y bueno, añadiendo todo el jaleo ese de Tomcito Riddle, el empollón pesado que resultó ser malo, que había vuelto a la vida… La gorda y cara de sapo llegó a Hogwarts. Peeves no tocó ni uno solo de sus decretos de enseñanza, enmarcado en la pared. Cosa que a Umbridge le sentó mal porque había contado con ello y tenía puesta una trampa "a prueba de Peeves". El poltereist decidió que la mejor manera de molestar a _tosecita ridícula _era como cuando la niña rosa estaba en el colegio: seguirla por el techo sin que se pispe e ir haciendo cualquier cosa que se te venga en mente.

Al principio, la espiaba. Le recordaba donde había puesto las cosas que buscaba y esas chorradas que a _tosecita ridícula _tanto le molestaban. Después, la siguió a las clases en las que supevisaba a los profesores. El más memorable sin duda fue el de Binns.

-Ejem, ejem.

-El duende líder de esas batallas, Ragmerk el feo, decidió atajar por lo sano…

-Ejem, ejem.

-Robándoles las espadas a los magos y destruyendo con ellas las…

-¡Señor Binns!

-Dígame, señorita Umbridge, ¿tiene alguna duda?

-Me preguntaba si ha recibido mi carta con…

-¡Ah! Si, es verdad, ya no es usted alumna. Dígame entonces.

-¿Ha recibio…?

-Y Ragmerk murió. Desde entonces es un líder simbólico para los duendes…

La Umbridge salió de esa clase hecha una furia (se había arrancado un par de pelos). Y como lista y mala que es siendo Slytherin, se dio cuenta de que no iba a conseguir mantener ni una conversación con Binns por lo que decidió que pasaría de él.

Otro día, Peeves la siguió a una clase de alumnos de primero después de haberle mandado una nota diciendo que "supervisaría su clase, como Sumo Poltergeist Inquisidor que era". La llamó imitando su posecita ridícula y Umbridge levantó la cabeza sin saber exactamente que pasaba.

-Profesora Umbridge, me preguntaba si ha recibido usted mi carta en la que le informaba de la supervisión de hoy.

La mujer pegó un bote y empezó a lanzarle hechizos mientras Peeves desaparecía. Que divertido fue.

Lo siguiente ya es el lago y los fuegos artificiales. Qué estupendo día. Los gemelos Weasley le pidieron a él que siguiera con lo suyo molestando a Umbrige. ¡Lo tomaron en cuenta! ¡Qué hermoso día!

* * *

><p>No ha habido ni un solo día comparable a ese. Como todo el mundo sabe, Popotty desapareció con unos cuantos un día, pero a nadie le importa. El caso es que después de ese día, se creyó realmente que Tomcito Riddle había regresado (Peeves lo siente mucho pero es que es incapaz de llamar a Tomcito <em>empollón<em> Riddle con ese nombre tan solemne de "Voldemort". No le entra en el coco). No hubo nada memorable en un año, quitando quizás que muriese Dumbledore, pero eso no era divertido.

Lo que sí que es digno de mención fue el "año de terror" en el que Peeves hacía bromas para animar a los alumno en vez de contra ellos. Quitando la depresión que le provocaba eso – el porltergeist es la alegría del castillo. Si el castillo se ha vuelto una academia militar llena de gritos y gente que se esconde incluso detrás de sir Cadogan, ¿qué hacer para reirse? – hubo algún momento memorable en el que Neville Longbottom (que se volvió interesante) le pidió ayuda para luchar contra la autoridad. Cosas como robar espadas o soltar a presos.

Filch ni siquiera disfrutaba con los castigos de los niños porque no gritaban en las mazmorras atados con pulgares, sino que eran torturados por los mismos alumnos y luego él tenía que limpiar la sangre. Todos tenían unas ganas tremendas de poner pies en polvorosa pero no dejaban salir ni a los fantasmas – y eso que estaban muertos.

La broma memorable fue agrandar el pantano de los Weasley. Neville y Ginny lo consiguieron a la tercera vez, gracias a las indicaciones de Luna. Colin le pasó su cámara de fotos a Peeves para que tomase instantáneas de los Carrow incómodas que luego multiplicaban y dejaban caer por ahí. Nadie las recogía pero todos las veían y los Carrow no podían encontrar al culpable porque ningún ser vivo tenía cámara de fotos – no pensaron en Peeves, los muy desagradecidos.

Durante medio trimestre, los Carrow se movieron en barca (Snape nunca estaba y si se quejaban a él, hablaba de magia oscura muy avanzada y de "imposible quitarlo" – aunque lo alumnos no lo sabían) sobre el pantano y los profesores ayudaban más que nunca a todo alumno necesitado.

Cuando consiguieron quitar el pantano y que Luna desapareció, la cosa se volvi´más triste. Lunática le había dado ideas a Peeves pero ahora ya no estaba. La Sala Incognoscible estaba cada vez más llena de alumnos rebeldes y Peeves vivía con ellos, por temor a que el Barón Sanguinario le delatase. Todo malo y triste, pero después fue peor: durante la Batala de Hogwarts, Peeves – que había visto a Harry y pensaba que esto no tenía solución – abandonó el castillo. Aunque luego volvió con cargamento de tinta explosiva y un ejército de elfos domésticos. Murió tanta gente que ni la cuenta y todo pasó, finalmente. Los siguientes años pudo volver con sus bromas (que solían tener que ve con derruir trozos de castillo inestable sobre alumnos o tirarles armaduras encima (esa se la hizo al repelente de Malfoy y la estirada de Greengrass (pequeña)). Todo volvió a la normalidad, como cada principio de siglo.

* * *

><p>A veces se pregunta qué es lo que más provoca los eventos importantes y seguidos en Hogwarts, si las profesoras "cañón" y los alumnos llenos de lujuria o si un niño al que le ha dado por tocarle las narices al mundo entero. Quizás Harry Potter no era el culpable de todo (ni Galatea Merrythought)… Al fin y al cabo, en esos años se lo había pasado bomba, pero bomba.<p>

Tiene ganas de que vengan a Hogwarts los niños de esa generación. Al parecer, falta poquillo, porque el año que viene, aparecerá por aquí Fred Weasley II (se lo ha dicho Teddy Lupin, otro gamberro de turno, que parece no saber que su padre era el "calmado" de los Merodeadores). A ver qué le deparan los nuevos alumnos…

-Muahahahahahahahahaha –se frota las manos con malicia. Si es que ser malo, mola.

* * *

><p><strong>Gui:<strong> Bueeeno... Se acabó. A mi me gusta, :) ¿y a vootros?

Un saludo _reviews_ enorme y _reviews_ todas esas _reviews_ cosas bonitas que _reviews_ se dicen siempre por _reviews_ aquí.

**Gui**  
><strong>SdlN<strong>


End file.
